


knot-compatible

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Kylo Ren, Bad Neighbors AU, Beta!Rey, F/M, Knotting, Light breathplay, Modern AU, Older!rey, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Scary Sex, Vaginal Sex, mentions of past Poe/rey, this is basically just smut, widow Rey, younger!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Widow beta Rey wants frat-dude alpha Kylo’s knot.PWP, older Rey, younger Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

I was prepared for a lot of things when buying my new home at such a steal. Leaky roof? Totally fixable. Rodent problem? I could always call an exterminator. Ghost infestation? Well, I could burn some sage and call one of those ghost hunter crews. I was fully prepared to deal with every and any  _ thing _ , because I was the New Rey. No more crying into my husband’s button down shirts or drinking double bottles of wine alone watching American Idol. No more long baths where I wept until the water was frigid. I was going to be strong now, I was going to lead a life that Poe would be proud of - step one was buying the new house, which I had done and was extremely happy with. It was in a quiet looking neighborhood at the end of a cul-de-sac, the kind of place that looked like children would be racing down the sidewalk on their bicycles and the neighbors would know each other by first name.  _ That  _ kind of place. I looked forward to settling in and getting to know everyone. 

Until night fell, that is.

Dressed in cotton shorts and one of Poe’s old T-shirts, I grumble under my breath groggily and shove my feet into the boot slippers I’ve had for far too long, worn soft and saggy around the ankle. I push my dark hair into a messy knot and grab my robe, wrapping it tight around my frame, before slamming through the front door so hard that it rattles on its hinges. 

It’s a cool, dark night. The air holds a crisp chill to it that only comes with autumn. Lazily, with each breeze, leaves fall from the trees to skitter over the pavement and gather in the gutter. This is the kind of neighborhood where people actually  _ rake  _ their yards, so they look pristine until the snow comes. I bet they even look lovely blanketed in all that white. But tonight, how my yard looks is the last thing on my mind - instead, I’m drawn like a moth towards the strobe of flashing lights in the front windows of the big victorian house right next store. Bass music pulses through my chest as I cross the lot line and stomp over the dewy grass to the front porch. Music and kids spill out from the open front door, where a bored, baby-faced kid with slicked back hair is taking money and handing out red Solo cups.

Oh, I know why this house was  _ so fucking cheap  _ now. 

I’ve unwittingly moved in next door to a fraternity. 

Anger radiates down to my kneecaps as I push past the kid. He tries to call after me but the music drowns him out. The sea of students gyrating to the EDM makes me a little nervous - but I’m older and wiser and know better than the pretty little girls in their mini-skirts and too tall heels, drinking warm, flat keg beer and trying to score the hottest guy in the room. It hasn’t been  _ that long  _ since I was attending parties like these myself - parties like this was where I met my husband. My  _ late  _ husband, Poe Dameron. 

I bet, wherever he was, if he was looking down on me from heaven or from hell or whatever, he was totally busting a gut right about now.

“Rey, didn’t you think to look up the neighborhood reviews on whatever social media exists for such a thing?” Poe would be asking me, his dark eyes sparkling like fistfuls of obsidian.  _ Haha, laugh it up,  _ I thought as I pushed through the sea of collegiates, eyes swinging wildly around. I don’t even know who I’m looking for, just that when I see him, I’ll know. You can always tell who the ring-leader is with these frat types, they’re just  _ so eager  _ to let you know they’re in charge. 

It turns out,  _ he _ finds  _ me _ .

“Can I help you, ma’am?” 

I whirl around to find a tall, muscular guy with thick black hair wearing shorts that are  _ way  _ short - halfway up his tree-trunk thighs - and a pink polo shirt gazing down at me. He’s gorgeous, like he could be in  _ magazines  _ or Abercrombie and Fitch ads gorgeous, with a sculpted face that reminds me of a Roman bust. High cheekbones, deep-set brown eyes, a long nose above full lips. I swallow hard as I take him in, willing myself not to react. He’s just a young punk, in his prime. Surely, ten years from now, he’ll have a paunchy beer belly and receding hairline. I square my shoulders and straighten my spine.

“Hi, am I to understand that you’re the leader around here?” I ask, folding my arms over my chest. I feel sort of ridiculous, standing there in my pajamas while all these kids look dressed up for a night out. It’s a Thursday, they’re looking to underage-drink and get fucked up and fucked. I remember what it’s like. Now, Thursday means I can have an extra glass of Chardonnay without feeling guilty while watching reruns of Grey’s Anatomy on the sofa. Well, once I’ve finished moving in and figured out how to set up my cable, I will  _ totally _ be doing that. 

“I’m Kylo Ren, president of the fraternity of the First Order.” He smirks down at me, one corner of those luscious lips lifting in a half-grin that is full-on condescending. He’s trying to use his height to intimidate me. Well, I won’t let it work. 

“Wonderful. Great party you’re having,” I comment, glancing around. A redheaded guy is standing nearby with a mean looking smile, watching the altercation. Something about him gives me the heebie-jeebies and I turn my gaze back to Kylo Ren.

“Want me to grab you a drink? On the house, of course,” he adds. 

“Thanks, but I’d really appreciate it if you could maybe turn the music down - like,  _ a lot _ .” I have to shout to be heard as it is. I wonder how all the families that live on this street deal with this nonsense. Is it normal behavior? Am I to expect this  _ every  _ weekend? They had to study and work and sleep at  _ some point _ , correct? But Kylo just keeps on grinning down at me, and I feel my jaw muscle twitch in my cheek. I don’t like being made to feel  _ less than  _ because I’m a woman - a woman on her own, these days. The movers had tried to gouge me, price-wise, when moving my things in. They probably figured they could intimidate me into paying double - but I had already settled things with the head guy back at the office, so it didn’t work. They felt pretty shitty when I told them that, too.  _ Good _ . They should have.

“Oh, are we being too loud? Disturbing your  _ Murder She Wrote  _ marathon?” Kylo asks. He looks so  _ smug.  _ Irritation prickles my spine and I glare up at him. 

“Yeah, I’m just trying to sleep. I had a long day moving in, and -”

“Oh, so  _ you’re  _ the new neighbor. A few of the guys thought you were some old lady, but you don’t look  _ that old  _ to me.” His dark gaze sweeps from my feet to my hair, and I repress a shiver at being so blatantly checked out. I want to snap at him -  _ I’m married, asshole!  _ But I don’t, because I’m not. Not anymore. Not since Poe died. I’m just a lonely old widow, past my prime at thirty-two, childless and alone in the world. An ache shoots through me and I squeeze my eyes shut for a split second before shaking my head. 

“Not old. Just tired,” I reply. I want to smack the patronizing look off of his stupidly handsome face. That shirt is ridiculous, I think, though the way it stretches over his broad chest is really something special. The sleeves hug his thick biceps and while the shorts are a  _ bit  _ ridiculous for October, they don’t look terrible on him. I mean, he pulls them off in a weird, shouldn’t-work-but-does kind of way. And his hair is almost too long, brushing his shoulders in gentle waves that look too perfect to be natural. It really is a whole  _ look _ . It feels to carefully crafted to be genuine. 

“Why don’t you have a drink?” Kylo snaps his fingers and a red cup appears out of thin air, handed off by some younger, pimple-faced kid that backs away into the crowd that has gathered around us. “And just relax. Dance. Let your hair down, Mrs…?”

“Just Rey. Thanks, but I really need to get to bed.  _ Some  _ of us have responsibilities bright and early, you see.” I sigh, realizing that I’m getting nowhere with this cretin. 

He stares at me for a long moment as I hug my ratty pink bathrobe tighter around my frame. Then he does something really  _ weird - _ he leans forward and his nose scents the air around me, sniffing. It’s - it’s  _ fucking rude _ , is what it is, and I feel my jaw hang loose in shock. He’s fucking  _ scenting  _ me? Who  _ does  _ that?

“Beta bitch,” he murmurs, and there is a gleam in his eye that makes me suddenly nervous, suddenly regretful that I stepped into his domain. I don’t have the scent receptors like an omega or alpha does, I can’t just smell someone’s designation on them like an animal. I’m just a beta - boring old human, nothing thrilling here. But something about the way Kylo Ren’s gaze darkens as he looks at me and leans close, examining my throat in the bright flashes of strobe like, makes warmth bloom between my legs. My heart starts to pound. He inhales again, deeper, and a slow, lazy grin spreads over his handsome face. “You go on home now, Miss Rey. We’ll be seeing you.” 

I turn and hurry out without a goodbye. I don’t stop shaking until I’ve turned and bolted my door shut behind me, and the booming music continues on, loud enough to believe it could be playing from speakers in my own home. I shrug off my robe and let it pool on the hallway floor. Then I stumble into the kitchen to grab what’s left of the bottle of wine I’d had with dinner. I tug the cork out with my teeth and take a long pull straight from the bottle. 

Something about him hits me differently. I’ve met alphas before, plenty of them - but none had ever looked at me like Kylo Ren had, and none had affected me quite so much. 


	2. Chapter 2

I struggle to fall asleep that night and in the morning wake up grouchy. I feel like I could sleep for another six hours. Sighing and yawning I stretch my way out of bed and pad into the kitchen where I notice the empty bottle left on the counter and my robe on the floor. I really  _ was  _ in a mood last night. But I couldn’t help myself - all those idiots had to do was turn it down just a  _ little _ and everything would have been fine. I wasn’t asking them to be  _ silent  _ or anything, just -  _ respectful.  _ A respectful level of noise was  _ fine  _ on a weeknight. It’s not like I’m being outrageous, or anything. 

I put the bottle in the recycling bin and start the coffee. I have a  _ ton  _ to do today. I need to finish unpacking, finish cleaning - I want to scrub the bathtub and break it in this evening, when my muscles will surely be aching from pushing furniture around. I still have to finish my room, and I’m not sure that I’m  _ in love  _ with how the living room is set up. I wait for my coffee to brew and consider it when there’s a knock on the door. Frowning, I straighten up -  _ did I just imagine that?  _ But there it goes again, and I scurry towards the front door to look through the peephole. My stomach clenches - it’s that jerk from last night.

He looks fresh as a daisy too, after a long night of drinking and debauchery. Whatever it is kids these days get up to. 

_ Jesus, I sound like an old woman _ , I think as I smooth a hand over my messy bedhead. I tear it out of the ponytail and comb my fingers through the curls a few times before sliding the lock free and swinging open the door. I’m still in my pajamas and he’s dressed in jeans and a deep green sweater that looks too small on him. Maybe he’s just too big. I can’t help but notice the tones that it brings out in his eyes bc. He looks amazing, just as I remember, and part of me wants to melt into goo when he smiles down on me.

The other part remembers how much of a dick he was the night before. I cross my arms and lift my eyebrows. “Hi, can I help you?” 

“Hi. I’m Kylo, from last night,” he says, as if I could forget. “Listen, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last night…” His voice is deep and I could listen to him read the phone book. I nod, encouraging him to go on. “I just wanted to apologize. You know? You were right, and I was really drunk and  _ pretty  _ disrespectful. I’m sorry.” 

Part of me is struck dumb by this admission of guilt. I didn’t expect it from an alpha like Kylo. Because that’s what he  _ has  _ to be. No way an omega would act like that - even to a lowly beta like me. He spoke and held himself with such authority there could be no guessing as to what his designation was. I tilted my head to the side and studied his beautiful face for any sign of insincerity. Instead, I lost myself in his pale skin, dark with stubble around his chiseled jaw. His complexion was flawless, dotted with moles that I - for  _ some  _ reason - felt compelled to lick. Instead, I kept my tongue in my mouth and nodded. 

“Thanks. I don’t want to have to be  _ that neighbor _ , you know, nagging at you. If you could just keep the noise to below a dull roar, I would really appreciate it.” I find a shy smile as he stares back at me. God, he really is big. I barely reach his shoulder, and I’m not a small woman. I nearly have to crane my neck to get a good look at him. Maybe I’ve just never been so close to an alpha, but he just seems so huge compared to me that it makes my stomach do a strange little flip. 

“I promise, we’ll do our best.” Kylo nods and starts to turn away, then seems to think the better of it and turns back towards me. “Maybe I should give you my number. I wouldn’t want you to have to go to the trouble of getting out of bed in case we’re too loud in the future.” My heart pounds - he wants to give me his number? I tell myself to calm down - it’s for convenience, not for  _ anything  _ else. Kylo is too young and too hot to pay attention to a boring beta like me. I nod and turn to find my phone. I hear Kylo step inside and shut the door behind him. “Wouldn’t want you falling down or breaking a hip.” 

I count to five and let out a long breath.  _ I will not argue like a toddler with some college asshole. I will  _ ** _not_ ** _ argue like a toddler with some college asshole.  _

“Sorry for the mess!” I call out with false cheer from my bedroom. I hear his footsteps coming closer and when I turn around, he’s standing in the doorway to my bedroom. I blink at him in surprise and my stomach drops. He’s not… I mean, what is he  _ doing  _ in my house? Were kids not being taught fucking manners anymore?   
  


“Cute room,” Kylo says. “I expected a lot more like, porcelain dolls and lace doilies.” He grins and I feel insulted. Why is he acting like I’m ancient in comparison to him? There’s probably a ten year difference. I don’t  _ look  _ that old - I still get carded for liquor any time I try to purchase it. And Poe  _ always  _ said I was gorgeous, so I know I’m not an old hag, or anything. But Kylo keeps bringing it up, and all it does is annoy me. I don’t  _ like  _ to be reminded that I’m already in my thirties when just yesterday I feel I was turning twenty one. It doesn’t feel  _ old _ , it feels  _ fast _ . 

I scoff and hand him my phone. “Please put your information in, I need to get my day started.” 

“I know! Look at you, still in your jammies. I thought you had things to do bright and early,” he quips. I want to roll my eyes  _ so badly  _ but manage to keep them focused on him. 

“Someone kept me up all night,” I grumble. 

Kylo whistles a tune under his breath as he enters my information. I tap my foot after a few moments, and clear my throat. He’s taking too long. “Are you finished?” 

“Where’s the guy in the pictures?” he asks after a long, awkward moment where I’m considering yanking the phone out of his hands. Kylo holds up the phone and turns it towards me. It’s a picture of Poe and I on the beach in Maui, sitting in the sand. He looks  _ so  _ fucking handsome with his shirt off, deeply tan, messy curls from swimming all day. I haven’t looked at our pictures in a long time. It hurts too much. He’s only been dead for a year - the longest year of my life, where I felt frozen from shock and too numb to function. My breath catches as I stare at the picture. It’s probably the happiest time in my life, after our wedding day. 

I swallow thickly. It’s too damn early. “That’s my husband. He died.” 

Instantly, Kylo shifts and straightens. “I’m sorry,” he says, quickly realizing his mistake. “Look, I just wanted to make sure we were okay. That  _ you  _ were okay.” He waves his hand between us. “So, just call me if you need anything, all right, Rey?” 

I nod. “Fine. But if it keeps happening, I’m going to the cops.” 

Kylo’s eyes narrow. “You wouldn’t.” 

“I  _ just  _ ask that you keep the noise down during the week. That’s  _ it _ .” And please, stay as far away from me as possible with those unbelievable pecs and gigantic hands. 

“ _ Fine _ . I’ll try.” Glaring, he backs down the hallway and pushes out the front door, let it hang open behind him. Growling softly, I stomp forward and slam the door after him. I leaned against the door and sighed gustily.  _ No wonder the asking price was so low, _ I thought as I stalked across the room to grab a mug of black coffee.  _ The neighbors are the worst.  _

I do know one thing, though. I’m the New Rey, and I’m not going to let some college fraternity ruin the new life I was building for myself. I would take charge of this situation, one way or the other, and come out on top. 


	3. Chapter 3

I spend the day doing exactly what I had planned. I scrub my tub and the tile floor and the toilet in the bathroom. I reposition my furniture to face the fireplace in my living room and plan to mount the television above the mantle. I unpack my dishware and make chicken Alfredo for one. It’s not depressing, not really - sometimes I still cook for two and live off the leftovers for a couple days.

Poe taught me to cook. It was one of our  _ things.  _ It’s hard not to think of him as the noodles boil and I grill the chicken. 

I take a long, languorous bath while sipping some Merlot and doing my best  _ not  _ to think about buzzed-texting the hot guy from next door. He was sort of like a parasite, burrowing into my brain until I couldn’t think of anything else. It’s difficult not to imagine that green sweater and how it brought out the hazel in his eyes, or the way his muscles bunched when he folded his arms over his chest. At least he hadn’t smelled me this time around - I’m coming to believe that it was kind of  _ hot _ , which doesn’t say a lot for my mental stability. 

My skin tingles as I remember him sniffing the air around me, checking my designation by scent. I pray he couldn’t tell how turned on I was by him, how attracted to him I am. It makes me blush, alone in the tub, and I have to get out. As horny as I am, I can’t bring myself to get off thinking of another guy. I mean, Poe’s been gone for over a year now, but it still feels too much like cheating.

My best friend Rose has told me to get back out there and start seeing someone again. It didn’t even have to be serious - because  _ feelings  _ for another person feels even worse than  _ sex  _ with another guy. It’s not like we split up and I was mourning being dumped. I’m  _ mourning  _ a whole ass person. It’s totally different. Rose, on the other hand, insisted. “You’re not  _ old  _ Rey, you don’t have to let this be the great love of your life and then  _ die alone _ ,” she had told me one night after cocktails before I moved. I missed our girls’ nights, though they were few and far between thanks to the baby she had recently grown in her stomach. She and Finn were always too busy to talk these days, constantly doing things for baby Paige like feeding her or changing her nappy or taking her to baby yoga. In part, it was what made deciding to move to a new city so easy. It wasn’t like I was losing my friends - I felt as though I already had.

I  _ am  _ happy for them. I love baby Paige. But I also miss them like I miss my husband, and it’s difficult to lose everything all at once. I try not to be bitter, but sometimes it creeps up on me. There are so many ugly feelings that accompany death and change. I don’t like it.

I change into pajamas and crawl into bed. I scroll through Facebook and see friends I no longer talk to after isolating myself for months after Poe passed. I like a few memes and then press the home button, staring at the picture of Poe that is my background. I miss him so much - I miss  _ sex  _ with him so much. Maybe it’s just sex in general. 

Then the music starts up outside, even earlier tonight, and just as loud. Gritting my teeth, I open my messages and start typing.

**Rey**

_ Excuse me, could you  _ ** _please _ ** _ turn that down? _

**Kylo**

_ I’m surprised a woman of your age can hear it. Sooo sorry, Rey _

**Rey**

_ I am thirty two years old, Kylo. I’m not ancient. _

**Kylo**

_ That’s ten years older than me. If you had a kid you’d be a MILF _

I blink in surprise at my screen.  _ Did he really just say that?  _ And does he  _ mean  _ it? I don’t know if it’s a compliment or not - does he really meant that he wants to fuck me? Or - is it just some kind of expression? Is he being a jerk? My mind swirls with a flurry of thoughts and my fingers fly over the keyboard.

**Rey**

_ What is that supposed to mean? _

**Kylo**

_ That if you had a kid, you would be a mother i’d like to fuck _

Oh.  _ Oh. _

My blood runs hot and my crotch tingles. That gorgeous hunk of alpha yumminess wants to  _ fuck  _ me? My jaw goes slack in disbelief as my cunt clenches on nothing. Just the idea that  _ he  _ could be attracted to me is turning me on, making my thighs press together under my blankets. I hold the phone closer to my face as I text back - at the same time, guilt seems to swell up in my gut. It’s a weird combination of horny and sad that I’ve been plagued with since Poe’s death. But this is a young, hot alpha that lives just next door. He’s too tempting - and infuriating - to pretend I’m not attracted to him. 

**Rey**

_ That’s very inappropriate Kylo. Please turn the music down so I can get some sleep. _

**Kylo**

_ It’s an End of the World party. We can’t turn it down. _

**Rey**

_ And what is an End of the World party? _

**Kylo**

_ You’re gonna feel so fucking dumb when I tell you _

_ lol  _

_ It’s when you party like it’s the end of the ducking world  _

Well, now I do feel stupid. Grumbling under my breath I twist under my sheets. Part of me wants the music and party noise to go away, and part of me wants to continue flirting with him over text. A guilty tug in my belly reminds me that I shouldn’t be doing this, however good it feels. Poe has been gone only a year. It’s way too soon.

Maybe I’ll invest in noise canceling headphones. Sighing, I text back.

**Rey**

_ I’m going to bed. Please be considerate of your neighbors tonight. _

**Kylo**

_ You should come over  _

_ I’ll show you what it’s like with an alpha _

_ You’ll be begging for my knot baby _

_ Come on, Rey  _

I inhale sharply as desire rolls over me. Fuck, I’m getting wet. I can’t believe an alpha is talking to  _ me  _ like this. They’re all so obsessed with themselves and omegas that as a beta, it feels like we’re invisible. We can’t take a knot and we don’t have slick or heat cycles. It’s not like we are very compatible. But having Kylo talk to me like this, it’s doing a lot to awaken the dormant lust that has been waiting inside of me. My clit pulses with need and I roll onto my belly, shoving my hand down the front of my underwear. 

My skin is damp with arousal and I nudge a finger between my sopping wet folds. My channel aches to be stretched and filled and I whimper into my pillow as I circle the sensitive bundle of nerves slow and lazy. It feels good - I haven’t done this in  _ too long _ . I shudder as pleasure shoots through me and start to work myself faster. 

I think about what it would feel like if Kylo’s big hands replaced mine. How the warmth of his big body would feel behind me, weight pressing me into the mattress. Would he be gentle or rough? Would be tease me? I can imagine he’s a talker, considering how much he loves to hear his own voice. I like it too, I can admit now, only when my head is full of his images, imagining him bending me over my kitchen counter and pushing what is all too likely to be a massive alpha cock inside of me. I wonder if it’s true, if betas really can’t take a knot? I’ll have to Google it when I’m less occupied.

I can’t stop thinking of it though. Would it feel good, like omegas claimed it did? Would it tear me apart and  _ hurt  _ me? I get stuck on the idea of Kylo prepping me, stretching me open with his alpha dick and being  _ so careful  _ and attentive. Having him take care of me… commanding me to  _ hold still  _ makes me cry out and arousal gushes out of me, like I’m getting ready for him to split me open and my body is trying to ease the way. 

I cum thinking of his handsome face buried between my thighs, thinking of his tongue replacing my fingers and expertly teasing me into oblivion. My thighs twitch and my core clenches. I whine into my pillow, and it sounds suspiciously like his name. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passes in much the same fashion. The weekend is the worst. The party goes much longer into the wee hours, into the morning on Saturday. I peek out my kitchen window which faces the frat and spy Kylo on the porch, with a couple of his buddies, watching the sunrise. It’s like he could feel me watching - his head swivels you stare in my direction and duck under the window, afraid that he can see me. 

_ Fuck. I need a hobby. _

We don’t talk much after that - just me texting him to keep it down and Kylo insinuating he knows a very good way to put me to sleep, or distract me, or help me relax. I don’t let on how tempting the idea is. 

My thoughts are constantly pulled back to him and the frat. When I’m being shown potential spaces to open my bookshop, when I’m scrubbing the sink after making another meal for one, when I’m folding my laundry. I wonder what it would be like to be stuck on his knot, to have those dark eyes fixated on me. I think about it all the time, I can’t stop. It’s like some kind of secret addiction. My heart stutters whenever I receive a text from him, my eyes are drawn like magnets to the big frat house. 

I’m relaxing on the couch, trying to catch a few hours of sleep before the chaos starts up next door, when my phone  _ dings  _ and alerts me to a text. I sigh and grab it - early enough that it could be Rose checking up on me, but there’s a thrill in my chest that belongs only to Kylo. I’m not disappointed when I see the text is from him.

**Kylo**

_ Come party tonight baby  _

_ Dress to get Screwed _

_ I know you’re going to ask so I’ll just tell you  _

_ It’s when you dressed to get screwed _

I roll my eyes and chew my lip. Could I do it,  _ really  _ do it? Go to a college party despite having long ago graduated and married and grown up? Part of me is sick with curiosity, what they get up to over there, wanting to relive the fun memories of my youth. I was an all star at flip cup. I wonder if they still play that drinking game? 

As far as dressing to get screwed, I don’t have many options. I’m up on my feet before my brain registers it. I saunter into my bedroom and flip through the clothes hanging in my wardrobe, frowning. Everything I own is pretty modest… I land upon a slinky black cocktail dress in black velvet. I haven’t worn it in  _ years _ . But I think it fits the bill. I pull on stockings and dig out the black pumps I own but have worn a total of four times in the long years I’ve owned them. 

Well, since I have the clothes… I guess I’m going. 

I y’all my time in the bathroom, curling my hair and pinning it up so strategic curls hang down and frame my face. I put on some mascara and red lipstick, keeping it simple, and then shimmy into my curve-hugging dress before slipping on the heels. They make me four inches taller. I take a few big gulps of Merlot before grabbing my phone again.

A shiver runs down my spine as I text him.

**Rey**

_ Just this one time. I’ll be there. _

**Kylo**

_ For real? _

_ Fuck  _

**Rey**

_ Should I not? _

**Kylo**

_ Please, come. I’m just surprised. Think you can hang with us kids, baby? _

My lips curl into a smirk. I was partying when he was just discovering his dick. I’m sure that I can hang with these kids. Maybe the wine - I chug down some more - is giving me false confidence but there is a delicious feeling running through me. It’s a little cocky, but I feel good as I grab my keys and hide them under the welcome rug. The party is already in full swing when I look to the frat house just across the way.

I opt to walk up the sidewalk, not wanting to sink into the soft grass in my heels. Kylo is waiting in the doorway when I reach the frat. He’s wearing almost  _ nothing  _ \- just a pair of black boxer briefs that hug his thick thighs and shoe off all the pale, smooth marble of his muscles. He looks delicious and I lick my lips subconsciously as he grins down at me. 

“Am I overdressed?” I ask as he drags me inside. There are girls running around in tiny lingerie, sheer and lace in a rainbow of colors and many different styles. A tall brunette is stark naked, sipping her beer all casual as though it’s the most natural thing in the world. I blink in shock and Kylo laughs at my shocked expression. 

“You look great, baby. Come on, let’s get a drink.” Kylo keeps his hand at the small of my back, just above the curve of my ass. It’s warm and heavy through the material of my dress and makes my insides clench. 

The frat is huge and crowded with people. Kylo cuts the line and no one says anything. I glance around nervously, needing some more liquid courage running through me. When Kylo presses the cup into my hand with a smirk, my stomach flips. He’s  _ too  _ good looking. Plenty of girls stare at him - men too - looking in awe of his exposed muscular body. My fingers twitch to trace a trail down his chest but I catch myself before I can do something that embarrassing. 

“So this is what you do every night?” I shout over the music as he guides me through the crowd. Something about the way people part to make way for him is just so  _ hot.  _ People respect this alpha. 

“Sometimes we have Jello wrestling,” he says with a shrug. I roll my eyes and he grabs my chin. “Don’t do that again, beta.” He stares down at me, eyes darkening as his fingers glide down my throat to wrap around my neck. I hold very still, pulse hammering through my veins. Fuck, this shouldn’t be so  _ hot.  _ I should be  _ frightened  _ of this beastly man, his dominance and power. Instead, a quiet whimper is wrenched from me and Kylo’s eyes darken. He leans forward and sniffs me again and I’m almost certain he’s checking to see if I’m aroused. I blush crimson because of course I am. I’ve been perpetually in this state for days since our first encounter. 

“Want to go on a tour?” he asks in a voice that lets me know he feels it too. Husky and deep. I feel stares on us like hot pin pricks on my skin as he releases my throat and takes my hand. Heat floods my pelvis as he leads me up the old wooden stairs to the second floor. It’s much quieter and there aren’t many people, just couples that have come to get some more privacy. Kylo tugs me into one of the rooms and kicks the door shut behind us. I don’t get a chance to look around before Kylo spins me and pushes my back into the wooden barrier. He cages me in with his big hands splayed on either side of my head.

“Short tour,” I chuckle nervously. Now that we’re alone - just the two of us as I’ve been fantasizing about for days - I don’t know what to do. I never counted on it actually happening, figuring myself too much a coward or him not truly interested. But here we are, alone in the darkness of his bedroom, so close our breath mingles together. I didn’t even get a drink of my beer, he takes it from my hand and sets it down on the desk behind him.

“We both know why you’re here,” he says, gazing down at me with his eyelids half mast. I wonder if he wants me as badly as I want  _ him.  _ One of his hands drops to my waist and his fingers massage my hip through my dress. It feels nice. “You want me, I want you. Let’s not beat around the bush,” he adds.

“I’m not beating around anything,” I respond. 

“I can smell how bad you want me. I can see it in your eyes, baby.” Kylo drops his hand lower, knuckles brushing the velvet-soft inside of my thighs. Higher and higher until they’re brushing the crotch of my damp panties. I shiver. 

“Have you ever been with a beta before?” I ask hesitantly. Kylo shakes his head, no. I gulp. “Will you… will you even fit?” 

He smirks down at me and my stomach twists with warm desire. I should hate that condescending look but I know - somehow, I  _ just know  _ \- that Kylo is going to take good care of me. “I’m gonna make sure you’re all warmed up, baby. You’ll take me and you’ll love it.”

I have no doubts about how much I’ll enjoy it. Just the physical logistics of fitting his alpha cock in my beta pussy. But he’s so confident that I can’t help but believe in him, put my trust in him.

“Take your clothes off, beta,” he says, dipping his head to my throat. He rubs his cheek against where my glands would be, if I had them. With trembling fingers, I lower the straps of my dress and let it slither down my body to pool on the floor at my feet.

Beams of moonlight stream through the window, making his pale skin creamy like milk, as he stares at me. He rubs his jaw and palms his cock as he gazes at me. I can feel his eyes travel over the swell of my breasts and the curve of my hips. My nipples harden into twin points and ache with the need to be touched, licked, sucked. I ache all over with the need to have his big hands splayed all over my. I feel slick between my thighs with arousal. 

“I can smell how bad you want it, beta,” he says, inhaling deeply. “You smell so different than an omega. I like it.”

“G-good?” I whimper.

“Very good.” He crosses the room and cups me throat, craning my head back to capture my lips in a bruising kiss. His lips are hard against mine, demanding, and his tongue proves my mouth - an assertion of his dominance. I take it, sliding my tongue against his, tasting beer and spice on my buds as he holds me in place. I wouldn’t love even if I could. I’m quivering with anticipation that raises every follicle on my body. 

God, he’s so hot that it’s burning me up. I want more, but I know we’re going at his pace. He licks into my mouth and his hand spans my waist. 

“I’m going to destroy you,” he purrs, and my knees go weak as he pins me by the throat to the door. Fuck, I shouldn’t be so  _ wet  _ over these words but delicious tingles ricochet through me at his words. He scoops me up and my legs wind around his waist as he presses me again into the door. “Better hold on tight, baby beta.”

My hands scrabble for purchase over his soft skin and he thrusts his hips against my aching pussy, smearing my arousal on his boxer briefs. He’s hit and hard and I rock my hips over him, moaning wantonly, and Kylo chuckles. “Slow down, sweetheart. We have all night.”

But heat consumes me, desire swirling inside of me, I can’t think of anything else than soothing the ache between my thighs. Kylo easily turns and carries me across the room, dropping me onto his bed. I bounce and air whooshes out of my lungs in surprise. He’s covering me in an instant, rubbing his face against my throat as his hands trace and caress down my body. Finally, he grasps one of my breasts in his big hand, kneading the flesh and my nipple rubs against his palm. It’s good but it’s not enough. 

“Please, Kylo,” I whine. 

“You ask so nicely,” he says with a grin. He leans down and sucks my nipple into his mouth. It’s hot and moist and makes me arch up for more. I feel dizzy with want as he suckles and bites at me, shooting electric thrills straight to my greedy clit. I need more. I let my fingers tangle in his hair - it’s so soft and silky. I push my chest into his face as Kylo switches to my neglected breast. I hum with pleasure as he works me over, then begins to make his way down my abdomen to my pussy. He spreads me open, pushing my legs open and up so I’m bated to his gaze. I blush as he stares at me, breathing me in. He nuzzles my thighs, sucking marks into my flesh. I tremble as he laps at my pussy lips, everywhere but where I really  _ need  _ him. 

Finally, his tongue wiggles between my lips and finds my clit. I whine in relief as he nudges the bundle of nerves. It’s teasing, light, as he flicks it over and over. I need more, I try to push my hips up into his face but he pulls away.

“You’ll take what I give you, beta,” he says in a menacing tone that makes me shudder. I nod and he eyes me, wild like an animal, before resuming his barely-there touch. It's so intense that tears gather at my lash line. I want to sob as he starts long strokes using the width of his tongue to cover every inch. I’m so worked up that it only takes a few licks and I’m coming, channel contracting and fluttering pitifully around nothing. He grins into my skin and starts rubbing his face over my thighs again.

Is he  _ scenting _ me? I’ve never experienced anything like this before but why else would he do it? It seems silly - like another alpha would want me, anyway. It’s only him that  _ I  _ want. I shiver as he props himself on an elbow and lazily traces my entrance with one long finger.

“You ready to take this knot?” he drawls, pushing into my wet little pussy. I nod frantically, squirming. He’s so lazy and casual that it’s driving me mad, ratcheting up my pleasure. “Then let’s see what you can take.” He pushes a second finger in, curling them against my walls and making me cry out. 

I grab fistfuls of the sheets and try to calm my breathing. We’re only just beginning


	5. Chapter 5

His fingers fuck into me roughly. I haven’t had sex in a long time but the familiar burning stretch reminds me of what I’m missing. The friction is so good that tears track down my temples into my hair as I squeeze them shut, focused on the intense pleasure that flows through me like molten lava. Kylo is watching, intently - eyes flicking from my face to my cunt with a laser like focus. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. I feel the same way.

I rock against his fingers, greedily clenching down on them and drawing him further in. He moves to insert a third, and it’s almost too much. But I want him, I want this, and I know - just from the feel I had with him pressed against me at the door - that he has a big dick. Most alphas do - combined with the bump of his knot at the bottom when he climaxes, I don’t know if I can take him. I want to, though - I want to so bad that it’s making me crazy. I move frantically as the orgasm builds inside of me, trembling and opening up like the petals of a flower. I grit my teeth as he uses his free hand to massage my clit in tight circles that make me moan.

“Yes, Kylo,” I chant, breathless and dizzy with sensation. I have never been so turned on in my whole life - laying down for an alpha, something forbidden about it makes me so wet. He fucks me harder, slamming his fingers deep inside of me, stroking my walls  _ just so  _ that is somewhere between pleasure and pain. I sob with it, I’m wrecked with it. He doesn’t stop as I cum again, thrashing on the bed and moaning my enjoyment freely. Finally, once the tremors subside, he withdraws his fingers and spreads my lips open with both hands to stare at me. I feel his gaze like a physical caress as he leans down and laps at my entrance. It’s like he can’t get enough of my taste and the thought sends me spiraling.

“Get on your knees,” he says, and I shakily scramble to comply. There’s no way I would refuse him anything right now. It all feels too good.

He runs his hands down my flanks and squeezes my ass. “You’ve got a beautiful body, beta,” he grunts as he positions himself behind me. I can feel his weight pressing into my flesh, fingers biting bruises at my hips. I jerk back against him, wanting  _ more  _ friction, more touch, and he chuckles darkly. “You’d better hold still and be a good girl or we can stop right now.” 

I whine wordlessly, dropping my head to the mattress and arching my ass up further for him. I was never like this with Poe - there was never this frantic, all encompassing need to be penetrated as I feel in this moment. With Poe, it was slow and soft, gentle. There’s nothing really gentle about Kylo as he moves behind me, and I feel the press of his head right against my asshole which makes me clench up and jerk away.

“If I wanted to fuck you here, you’d let me,” he growls, and his fingers circle the tight ring of muscle in a way that is arousing and terrifying all at once. “You’d do whatever the fuck I want you to do, beta.” 

“Yes,” I agree, whimpering.  _ Please don’t _ , I can’t help but think. He moves his dick lower, rubbing it through my arousal with a groan. He’s not quiet during sex, which is new and interesting to me. His sounds only heighten my excitement, making me pay more attention to what he’s doing and how it makes  _ him  _ feel, not just me. The blunt head bumps my clit and I flinch - it’s sensitive now, but the only seems to make him want to touch it more. Slick with my desire, he rubs back and forth, bumping into the over-sensitive bundle of nerves over and over until I’m shaking violently. 

“Enough of that,” he says, and then he’s at my entrance. I feel him press in - it’s big, but not bigger than the three fingers that were just inside of me. He slowly eases inside of me, sinking inch by inch with heady moans that make the room spin. How can it be this good? Is there some secret alpha sex magic that I know nothing about? But it doesn’t matter, soon he’s rubbing against that spot inside of me and all logical thought goes right out the window. All I want is to be filled, to feel him moving in and out of me, and I go still and silent as he reaches the end of me. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he says, and I can hear the way he’s gritting his teeth. I wish I could watch his beautiful face as he splits me open, but I’ll settle for just the sensation and his words. He rocks out and then back in, slow and careful, and I exhale a long breath in satisfaction. This feels good - there’s nothing scary about him now, reduced to grunts as he slowly thrusts in and out. “Tight little beta cunt, and you smell good too. Fuck.” 

“You... feel  _ so _ good,” I moan softly, and he squeezes my hips and fucks into me a little harder.  _ Yes.  _ This is what I wanted. I want him to take me with abandon, wildly, making me forget my own name. Despite our designations, it feels so right. I could never get tired of this, not at all.

“Hold on,” he says, and I fist my hands in his bed sheets as he starts to really fuck me. The bed creaks under our weight and movement as his hips start jerking up into me, roughly. It feels  _ amazing,  _ having him lose control over  _ me _ . I want to feel him inside me always, feel the way his dick fills me up and makes me tingle in all the right places, the way it bumps into my cervix. It shouldn’t feel good - and in fact, each bump seems to trigger a cramp inside of me - but I can’t stop from clamping down and trying to draw him even deeper. It’s so good - I never knew it could be this good with an alpha - so much better than the beta men of my past - 

“Gonna fucking fill you up,” Kylo pants. “Want to see my cum leaking out of you, beta.” He grunts with the effort of his thrusts and I toss my head back as another orgasm starts it’s climb. I’m crying with how good it feels, overwhelmed by the pleasure he’s bringing me. Nothing will be the same after this, I can’t help but think. Nothing will satisfy me the way Kylo is, not ever again. I’m going to be addicted to his cock, I just know it.

“Can you - can you knot me?” I ask, not for permission but more about whether it’s physically possible.

“Fuck, shut up,” he tells me, then goes completely still. His grip on my waist  _ hurts  _ but I shudder at the thought of him losing such control. He curls around me, resting his forehead on my back, and I feel his hot breath fan across my back. “You can’t say shit like that, Rey. You’re gonna make me hurt you.”

“I want it,” I murmur, hazy with lust. Fuck physics, fuck what is humanly possible. I want his knot inside of me, I want us stuck together while his seed spills deep inside. I know it’s not logical, but none of this is. “Please, please - give it to me.” 

“Shit,” he grunts, and I gasp at the slow drag of his cock as he pulls out. Then I moan at the empty sensation he leaves behind. “Get on your back.” 

I do, hooking my hands under my knees so that I’m spread up and open for him. Kylo strokes my clit with his thumb while jerking his dick, shiny with my juices. I lick my lips, wanting to suck him clean before he goes back in. Instead, he keeps pumping a fist up and down over his long dick and watches me. 

“You know it can hurt you,” he says, an eyebrow arched up at me. I nod. “You know you could have to get stitches?” 

“Just do it,” I whine. “I want to feel you cum inside me,  _ alpha _ .” His eyes darken even further at that word. I know what I’m doing now, I know he wants it just as badly as I do. “Please,  _ please  _ Kylo. I’ll be so good, I’ll hold still - I just want to feel you bust inside of me, I want you to fill me up, I want you to  _ bite  _ me and  _ knot  _ me -”

He makes a strangled noise that is half sob, half moan, before crawling over me again and lining us up. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he mumbles, before plunging back in. I arch against the sudden invasion, my vision blurring.  _ Fuck _ , he is so good - nothing willl ever feel as incredible as this. He fucks me and chases after a nipple, sucking it between his lips as he strums my clit. I want to cry and wail at how incredible it all feels, all this stimulation, but I promised to be good and hold still. He’s watching me, making sure I follow my word, and I hold my legs in place as he thrusts into me, over and over, making me want to scream.

“You’re doing so good, beta,” Ben says. “Such a good girl, Rey.” 

I nod once, my thanks, but remain still. 

“I’m going to knot you so good you’ll never want another dick in your sweet little pussy. I’m going to ruin you for all other men,” he says, grinning wickedly. I bite my lip and let my head drop back, overcome. It’s so much - almost  _ too  _ much - but I refuse to give in. I’m not a quitter. 

“You’re perfect, beta. Fucking mint,” he adds. Soon, I feel him pick up the pace, but his rhythm stutters into something unpredictable. He’s losing control - soon, he’s going to climax, and that knot is going to inflate inside of me and we’ll be stuck together. My heart pounds in anticipation as his face scrunches up, brows knitting together. He looks wrecked with passion as he finally,  _ finally  _ slams into me a final time. I feel the swell of his knot blooming inside of me - he shoves a little more and its more comfortable, but still strange. For some reason, I think of a balloon being blown inside of my tight channel. It doesn’t feel great, but the satisfaction as he drops his head to my chest, groaning and cursing, is better than anything else. 

Except for, perhaps, the gush of his hot cum filling me up. He moans and shakes as he holds still, so careful above me. I stroke my hands over his quivering shoulders as he holds his weight above me and his eyes roll back as he cums long and hard deep inside of me. It’s amazing -  _ he’s  _ amazing. I can’t believe I’m being knotted right now, like some fucking omega. 

“It’s tighter than omega pussy,” he groans. “You’re so tight Rey - I -” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but another burst of warmth in my channel lets me know his appreciation. After a long while, he slowly sinks on top of me and rolls us onto our sides. The knot tugs inside me, uncomfortable but not unbearable, and I sigh in contentment as my leg hooks around his thigh. 

Kylo is quiet a long second. “You’re going to trigger my rut,” he grumbles. “I thought only omegas could do that… but…” 

“Is that a bad thing?” I ask.

He blinks at me. “Not if you feel like getting fucked for a week straight.” 

I don’t know if I can handle that. I stare at him, lost for words. The idea of him fucking some random omega to get through the heat makes me see red - he chuckles at the scent of anger and jealousy that must be rolling off of me. 

“Don’t worry,” Kylo says, drawing the blanket up and over us. He snuggles against me, inhaling my neck again with a sigh. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

With no other choice, I settle in with him while the party rages loudly below. I have no trouble falling asleep amidst the noise this time. 


End file.
